disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajah/Gallery
Images of Rajah from Aladdin. Promotional Images De9d6fb5e8b823f472f87435de8b20023f887999.jpg D4bedcd867a23f05f22a931a1b86565a4d74f249.jpg Jasmine-and-Aladdin-disney-princess-34257641-1181-843.jpg Stock Art cliprajah2.gif|Rajah Rajah pic.png Rajah walking.png Films ''Aladdin Tumblr n2xetu04Md1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1306.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1318.jpg Rajah2.jpg|Jasmine tells Rajah he was just playing with Prince Achmed Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg Rajah4.png|Rajah laughs with Jasmine Jasmine and the Sultan with Rajah 2.JPG|Rajah pays no attention to the Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1480.jpg Rajah.jpg|(Sultan: "Allah forbid you should have any daughters!") Rajah confused, thinking the Sultan is referring to ''him. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1451.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1767.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1774.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1780.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1805.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1819.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2834.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3920.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg Rajah9.jpg|Rajah growling at Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6510.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6568.jpg Rajah3.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah confused aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg.jpg Hidden Mickey Aladdin by Twilight 05.jpg|Mickey's appearance in Rajah. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9600.jpg|Back to normal, and back to several pounds. ''The Return of Jafar Rajah10.jpg|Rajah is very happy to see Aladdin returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3163.jpg|Rajah recognizes Iago and snarls at him. returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg|Rajah pounces on Iago's cage, destroying it. returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3214.jpg|Rajah leaps at Iago returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3228.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3243.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3134.jpg|Rajah sneezes Iago out. returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7750.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg|With Jafar destroyed forever and everything back to normal, Rajah pounces on the fully redeemed Iago to shut him up Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8675.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9026.jpg|Rajah serves as the usher as Aladdin and Jasmine finally wed a successful wedding. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 04.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 06.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 11.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 14.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 18.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 22.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 25.jpg Television Series Aladdin (TV series) fml028.jpg fml138.jpg fml139.jpg fml140.jpg fml142.jpg fml144.jpg fml153.jpg fml159.jpg fml161.jpg fml173.jpg fml175.jpg fml187.jpg fml234.jpg fml235.jpg fml236.jpg fml239.jpg fml242.jpg tcat038.jpg swhs023.jpg swhs025.jpg swhs044.jpg swhs045.jpg swhs047.jpg swhs051.jpg swhs053.jpg swhs062.jpg sn091.jpg sn092.jpg sn095.jpg tcat101.jpg tcat102.jpg tcat121.jpg Sandswitch12.jpg Sandswitch13.jpg Sandswitch14.jpg Sandswitch15.jpg Sandswitch16.jpg Sandswitch18.jpg Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch21.jpg Sandswitch23.jpg Sandswitch24.jpg Sandswitch26.jpg Sandswitch29.jpg Sandswitch31.jpg Sandswitch34.jpg Gangthumbsup.jpg Sandswitch42.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch52.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Rajastone.jpg|Rajah turned to stone by Aziz Rajaback.jpg|Rajah brought back to life by Genie Geniegladiator.jpg Geniecatchraja.jpg Geniescared.jpg Rajafuzzy.jpg Genierat.jpg House of Mouse House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg Printed Material Rajah8.jpg|Rajah as a cub Rajah6.jpg|Rajah is suspicious of Aladdin Rajah5.jpg|Rajah sad Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (2).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (3).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (4).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (5).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (6).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (7).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (8).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (9).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (10).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (11).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (13).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (14).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg One True Love (Cover).jpg One True Love (1).jpg One True Love (2).jpg One True Love (8).jpg A Magical Surprise (1).jpg A Magical Surprise (4).jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (1).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (Cover).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (1).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (2).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (10).jpg Video Games Rajahcameo.jpg|Rajah's brief cameo in the Master System game Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg|Rajah in ''Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Kingdom Hearts X Rajah Accessory.png|Rajah as an outfit accessory in Kingdom Hearts χ Miscellaneous and Merchandise 1261041280003.jpg raja WDCC.jpg July12th.png|Rajah's page in Disneystrology Princess braclet.jpg Jasmine and rajah precious moments.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine d.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine c.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine a.jpg Uk-disney-store-princess-jasmine-aladdin-mug-2004-bnib 230574493115.jpg Jasmine Singing Doll and Costume Set Boxed.jpg Jasmine 2014 Disney Animators Doll Boxed.jpg Jasmine 2014 Disney Animators Doll.jpg Topshop-Jasmine-PJs.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Rajah Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries